New Enemies
by Croc9400
Summary: it's been five years. San Fransokyo is the most peaceful it's been in years. That's when the six decide it's time to come forward with their identities. They think it will be safe. But someone has been lurking in the shadows for years just waiting for the right time to strike. Not even a week after they identify themselves, Hiro goes missing. I don't own Big Hero Six
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Chapter 1: Revelations **

Hiro walked into his garage, and took his helmet off. He placed it on a rack, which held the rest of his suit. He stripped off the rest of his suit leaving him in his soaking undershirt and shorts. He hung out his suit to dry. He took off Baymax's suit and put it on it's own rack. Then he hit the button on his stereo system and music began blasting through the garage. He had the TV on, but he was barely listening to it.

"Hiro," Baymax said.

"What?" he asked.

"Hiro," Baymax was staring at the TV. It was him and the team on their latest job. It had been five years since Callahan. It was less catching bad guys now and more fixing technical catastrophes. The headline under the video read 'Big Hero 6. Who are they?'. It got Hiro thinking. San Fransokyo was the safest it had been in years. The public deserved to know who they were. It was safe to do it now, right?

He turned down the music and turned off the TV. He sat down in his rolly chair and pushed himself over to one of his computers. Baymax followed him. He pulled up a video chat, and called Fred's mansion. Everyone lived there now, except Hiro, who still lived with his aunt. Gogo finally picked up.

"Hey Hiro," she smiled, "what's up?"

"Did you see the news?" he asked. She shook her head, "well, once again, they want to know who we are,"

"And once again, we will ignore them," she said.

"I don't know if we should," Hiro said. Wasabi had walked into the room with Gogo, and was listening. Gogo was giving him an 'absolutely not' look, "San Fransokyo is the safest it's been in a long time. The public has a right to know,"

"But won't the bad guys come knocking?" Wasabi asked. Gogo pointed to him, and gave him a 'you are absolutely right' look.

"What bad guys? The ones locked up in prison cells right now?" Hiro asked, "the only person ever involved in one of our cases that isn't in prison is Krei, and we saved his life!"

Fred and Honey Lemon had come in to the room as well. Fred had immediately jumped on board to Hiro's plan. Honey Lemon was not far behind. She too thought the people had a right to know. After Hiro had mentioned all the bad guys were in jail, Gogo was the only one who was against the idea.

"Look, Gogo," Hiro said, "we won't tell them where we live. You guys will all be safe there because know one knows who Fred's dad is. They probably think he lives under a bridge somewhere,"

"And what about you?" she asked.

"I have Baymax. We can fly," he smiled. She groaned, defeated. Hiro smiled.

"I'll call a news station and set everything up..."

"No, no, no," Gogo said, "if we're doing this, we're going to do it right. It will be a surprise, we'll bomb an anchor. Leave it to me, just be here by five,"

"But I just got undressed!" Hiro whined. Gogo gave him a stern look, and he sighed. He got up, and turned his laptop monitor off before changing into dry underclothes, and putting his sweaty suit back on. He put Baymax's back on, and the two of them took off towards the mansion.

Everyone was ready in the backyard when they arrived. Everyone now had their own magnets somewhere on Baymax's suit at Wasabi's request. He was a little more comfortable with flying now, yet still not as comfortable as the others. They all got into place and Baymax took off.

"So where exactly are we going, Gogo?" Hiro asked. She gave him directions as they flew over the city. Gogo guided them to a small back alley where a young anchor looked very upset about the story she was covering. She was in for a real treat.

Baymax brought them down slowly. They dropped off one by one until all six of them were on the ground. Hiro stepped forward.

"Hello," he said, taking his helmet off, "I'm Hiro Hamada. I'm the leader of Big Hero 6,"

The anchor took a step back. The cameraman turned towards them, and one by one they took their helmets off, introducing themselves as they did. The anchor stepped in the middle of them all,"

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion," he looked at the anchor, "I will scan you now...scan complete. Your neurotransmitter levels are high. This could be caused by excitement, stress, or fear,"

"I think this is excitement," she said, "this is live right?"

The cameraman nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" she asked.

"Not at all," Hiro smiled, "ask away,"

The anchor's name was Jasmine, and Hiro had taken a particular liking to her. Gogo scowled as the two talked for nearly an hour after the cameras were off. After Gogo had convinced him that they _had_ to go, Hiro asked her to meet in his aunt's cafe the next day. She blushed and agreed. They all got on Baymax with Gogo's hot head, and went back to the mansion.

They all discussed the experience on their way back to the mansion, except for Gogo, who remained silent the entire ride back. Honey Lemon was determined to get the answer out of her when they were alone. Hiro dropped them at the mansion, and then flew home.

He was less sweaty when he took off his suit this time. He hung it up, and undressed Baymax as well.

"That's all for tonight buddy," Hiro said, "I'm satisfied with my care,"

Baymax walked over to his charging station and shrunk down. Then the garage door opened and Aunt Cass burst in, and embraced Hiro tightly.

"I knew it!" she smiled, and squeezed. Hiro hugged her back, and she smiled.

"You have to tell me all about it!" she said, "where's Baymax?"

"Charging," Hiro said, "something I have to do as well. I'll tell you all about it in the morning. Or you could just watch the news,"

"No. I want to hear it directly from you," she said, "tomorrow, nine am sharp. I want to hear everything,"

"Don't you have to work?"

"I'll have Hagen run things,"

"You seem to trust him,"

"Oh yeah I do," she smiled, "I'll see you in the morning,"

She left, neglecting to close the garage door. Hiro sighed and walked out to close it. He heard a noise out in the bushes.

"Aunt Cass?" he called. It wasn't Cass because she would've come out right away and said it was her. He stepped out of the garage and a cold gust of wind hit his mostly bare body. He wandered further out of the garage, and walked around the back.

"Hiro Hamada," someone said. A hand covered his mouth. He jumped, and shoved an elbow into whoever had grabbed him. They let go, and he ran for the cafe. He heard pounding footsteps behind him. This person obviously had an advantage over him. For one he was wearing more than an undershirt and shorts, not to mention shoes. A hand grabbed his undershirt, and pulled him in. He opened his mouth to yelled, but the hand covered it again. He felt gun get pushed into the small of his back.

"You are coming with me,"

Hiro smelled something strange, and his senses began dulling. The hand left his mouth, and he fell to the ground. He could barely see or hear as his world went back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cyborg

**Chapter 2**

Hiro woke up in a bedroom. He was laying on a nicely made bed. He sat up and looked around. There was a pile of clothes neatly folded on a chair in the corner of the room. Hiro stood up, and felt a little dizzy as he did. He shut his eyes, and then opened them again. His head felt better, and he moved towards the clothes. His eyes had played tricks on him. The pile of clothes was a pair of sweatpants. He pulled the pants over his freezing legs.

He looked around the room. There were two others things. A lamp and a door. No windows. He walked towards the door. He tried the handle, and to his surprise, it opened. He stuck his head out. The hallway, floor, and ceiling were coated in metal. There were emergency lights on the ceiling. He was underground.

He had two options. Go left, or go right. Both, one, or none of those options could lead him out. He didn't know anything about this compound or his captor(s), so there was no way to know what way could lead out. He looked around, and took a wild guess, turning right, towards his dominant side.

He walked down the bare hallways, not running into anyone or anything. He made the only turn he could, and right around the corner was a huge open room. There was a glass window on the ceiling, twenty feet up. There was no way he could get up there to get out. That also meant that they were somewhere remote, where no one would see the giant glass panel letting sunlight into the underground room.

He looked around the large room. On one side, there was a large workshop with various inventions of different sizes and in different stages of completion. On the other was a table with two mechanical arms above it. That was the only thing that seemed to be completely finished, so he walked towards that. There was another table on the other side of the bigger table. On it, was a metal armband with a laser shooter in it. There was also a metal chestplate, with something that looked like a power source in the center of it. The glass around the power course was a red. Connected to the chestplate by a few wires, was a metal left glove. The chestplate was also connected to the laser armband. The glove had a hole in the center of the palm, which Hiro assumed was a energy blaster. There was a full metal left leg, and a metal right foot.

What concerned Hiro the most though, was the eyeball. It looked like a normal eyeball, but when he picked it up, and looked at it, he saw a small camera inside, along with lots of other wires. It looked like whoever was here, was building a cyborg. And he didn't want to be here when they did.

"Do you like it?" Hiro dropped the mechanical eyeball, and turned around. Standing not ten feet away from him, was Allister Krei. Hiro looked back at the cyborg stuff, then at Krei once again.

"_You_?" Hiro asked.

"I had a feeling it was you from the beginning," Krei said, "but I didn't want to do anything to an innocent kid, so I waited for solid evidence. And you did a lovely thing and gave it right to me,"

"I can't believe it," Hiro said, "we _saved _you. I guess Callahan was right when he said that you only care about yourself,"

"He probably was. I've been waiting," Krei smiled. Hiro looked back at the cyborg parts. There was a light layer of dust on a few of the pieces. They had been there for some time. He ran. He thought because he was younger, and more agile, he could outrun Krei. He was wrong. He was tackled to the ground, and he felt a needle being inserted into his neck. He started seeing spots before he went under.

Hiro woke up back in the bedroom he was in to begin with. He tried sitting up, but his chest felt heavier than usual. He lifted his arms; they were also heavier. He lifted his legs; both were heavier, his left significantly more than his right. It was when he opened his eyes that he realized what had happened.

Hiro could only see out of his left eye. He brought his right hand up to his right eyes, and touched it. It was still there, but Hiro felt nothing. Then he noticed his body. He realized what was going on. _He was the cyborg. _

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Allister Krei stood in the corner of the room.

"What the _hell_ did you do to me?!" Hiro shouted.

"I considered doing it piece by piece, but that would take too long. You came later than expected,"

"You turned me into a cyborg!" Hiro yelled, struggling to stand, "why?!"

"I need someone to do my dirty work," he said.

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"I could easily take control of your mind, via your new eye, but no. Hiro, I believe in freedom. I believe in choice. So Hiro you have the choice. Do what I say or I will kill your brother,"

Hiro laughed, "nice try, but my brother's been dead for five years,"

"Really," Krei pressed a button on a remote. Something in Hiro's right eye flickered. A video of Tadashi in a cell appeared. He was bouncing a ball methodically against the wall. He looked exactly as he did the day that he died, except he didn't have his hat.

"How do I know that's real?" Hiro asked, "he did that all the time,"

"Come with me," Krei left the room, leaving the door opened for Hiro. Hiro struggled to get the rhythm of his metal leg to his metal foot down. He stumbled a bit before being able to follow Krei from the room. He turned left, and followed Krei down the hallway. It was hard for him to focus on walking with the video of Tadashi in one eye, and reality in the other. They arrived at a sealed door.

"Listen," Krei said. Hiro pressed his ear against the door. He heard something bouncing in the room. These bounces matched up perfectly with the bounces of the ball in Hiro's video feed.

"How do I know you're not playing the same video in there?" Hiro asked.

"If you don't say anything," Krei said, "I'll let you slide this under the door.

He handed Hiro a bag of food from Wawa. Hiro held his breath. He bent down, and slid the food in the slit at the bottom of the door. In his right eye he saw Tadashi stop bouncing the ball, and go after the food that had been slid under the door. In his left eye, he saw a grown man on his hands and knees, hungrily grabbing at the bag of food. Hiro let the flap close in shock. It was true. His brother wasn't dead. Tadashi Hamada was alive.

"So Hiro," Krei said, "do we have a deal?"

"Will I get to talk to my brother?" Hiro asked.

"Maybe someday," Krei said, extending a hand to Hiro. Hiro thought for a moment, then shook the hand of Allister Krei.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Attack

**Chapter 3: The First Attack**

As Hiro was shaking Krei's hand, the video of Tadashi slowly began to fade, and the vision was restored to his right eye. He lifted his hand with the metal glove on it to his eye. He saw it coming, but his brain didn't make him squint. He touched the eye with his metal hand. He didn't feel it on either end. He then touched it with the hand that was free. He felt the eye, but the eye didn't feel the hand.

"You're gonna need both eyes for what I need you to do," Krei said. He walked down the hallway. Hiro placed his hand on the door. His brother was on the other side, and he didn't even know! He probably didn't know Hiro knew that he alive!

"Hiro!" Krei called. He looked at the door, trying to memorize every part of it, so he could find it again later. He slowly let his fingers fall from the door and followed Krei. He paid more attention to the minor details of the corridor so he could find it, and his brother, once again.

Hiro could barely comprehend the fact that his older brother was alive. Not only that, but he had been in that cell for five years. _Five years_. Hiro hadn't even bother to look for his brother. Not even after he found out Callahan has survived the explosion. He didn't think for a second Tadashi could've made it out of the explosion alive. He had Baymax's scanner! Why didn't he use it?! He wanted to punch himself with his own metal hand.

"Hiro," Krei stopped, "please stop thinking of your brother,"

"You can read my mind?!" Hiro asked, shocked.

"Yes. A development off your neurotransmitter," Krei said, "I want you to go Fred's mansion. I want you to go into weapons vault, and burn it,"

"_Burn it?!_" Hiro yelled, "how do you even know he has a weapons vault?"

"I hacked the cameras years ago," Krei said, "now. Will you burn the vault, or do I have to make you?"

"_If _I do this," Hiro said, "will I get to see my brother?" he paused, "in person,"

"Maybe," Krei said, teasingly. Hiro agreed to do it. He agreed to burn his friends suits, and possibly house, for the _possibility_ of seeing his brother again. Krei gave him a jetpack, and brought him back into the main room with the large window. They took another route, one that didn't pass Tadashi's room. How big was this compound?! Krei pressed a button on the wall, and window began opening.

"Your eye will guide you back. And your hand should do a pretty good job setting the fire" Krei said. Hiro activated the jetpack, and flew out of the hole in the roof. He felt cold, fresh mountain air hit his face. He almost smiled. He coudn't smile. Not with the task he had to complete. He saw the city skyline as the sun was setting, and he flew off towards it.

On any given day, he would've enjoyed the ride, but not today. He soon saw Fred's mansion coming into view. Hiro knew exactly where to go, and Krei knew that. He had to go, or who knew what Krei would do to Tadashi. These were his friends, and his technology, but he wouldn't risk his brother's life. He wasn't losing him. Not again.

He opened his metal fist and tried to get it to fire. Instead, a laser popped up from the top. He assumed thats what he needed to use to cut through the roof. He closed his fist, and aimed the laser at the roof. He just kept telling himself this was to save Tadashi as he broke into his friend's house. After the hole was cut, the chunk of roof fell in and clattered onto the open floor. That would no doubt bring unwanted attention, so he quickly dropped into the room.

When he opened his fist this time, it easily fire. The backlash was strong, so he stumbled back a few feet. He looked across the room, and saw that a wall lined with weapons had caught fire. He opened his fist again, and fired at the opposite wall. It too caught on fire. He then looked to the entrance, and scorched that as well. He needed to finish, fast. He caught the bases of everyone's suits on fire, before scorching the back wall.

"Who the hell are you?!" a voice shouted from behind him. It was Gogo. He was not going to face her, or anyone else who might be with her. A message appeared in his right eye. _Show them who you are_. It said. What choice did Hiro have?

He turned around and faced her. It wasn't just her, it was all of them. They stepped back a foot, and looked shocked. Not just that it was Hiro burning his own inventions, but at his new body parts. Hiro activated the jetpack and flew out of the hole in the ceiling. He flew to one of the floating blimps and sat on it. He let Krei watch the mansion burn from afar.

* * *

"Come on we have to get out of here!" Gogo charged away from the door. Everyone soon came to their senses and followed. The butler was already standing outside, watching the building burn.

"Why would Hiro do that?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I have no idea," Gogo said, "but now we're powerless to stop whatever he does next,"

"I'm sorry, but did anyone see that he was made of like, cyborg parts?" Wasabi asked.

"Yeah! He's a cyborg! It's terribly awesome!" Fred said. He could lighten the mood, even when his house was burning down, yet no one laughed. Fred realized then how truly serious this was, and he needed to stop joking. Just this once.

"So lets recap," Gogo began, "we revealed who we are, someone most likely kidnapped Hiro, turned him into a cyborg, and made him burn all of our suits. So no suits, and no one to make us new ones,"

"What about Baymax?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Most likely taken with Hiro," Gogo said.

"Maybe he didn't," Fred said, "we should check,"

"Fine," Gogo said. The four got in the car, and drove off. Hiro got another message in his eye_. Follow them_.

Hiro turned on the jetpack, and followed the car from a distance. Then he realized where they were going. They were going to his house. They were going for Baymax.

"Yes!" Hiro said to himself. Then he covered his mouth. Could Krei hear him? He decided to try it, "So Krei, what's my next move?"

No message came through his eye. He didn't have audio, just visual. This was Hiro's chance. He could explain to them what he was doing. It didn't take Krei long to realize where they were going either. Another message came through, _destroy Baymax. _

No. No. Absolutely not. Could he destroy Baymax? It was the last he had of his brother. His brother was alive, yes, but say he didn't get out of this, Baymax was all he had. Baymax had been his rock the last five years. He didn't know if he could destroy him. This was the perfect opportunity to show his friends why he was doing this. To tell his friends that his brother was alive, and to show them he was only trying to protect Tadashi.

Hiro flew behind his garage as the others went inside. He heard them talking, and struggling to lift Baymax's charging station. Hiro took a breath, and knocked on the side of the metal garage.

"What was that?" Honey Lemon asked. Gogo went to investigate.

"Don't come outside!" Hiro shouted. He had peaked through the window, to look to Krei as if he was spying. He ducked down, and Gogo ran over and opened the window. Hiro was peering around the side of the garage.

"Hiro! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BURN THE MANSION DOWN?!" she shouted out the window.

"LIsten, you guys don't have much time. Tadashi's alive. Allister Krei turned me into a cyborg to do his dirty work. The only reason I'm doing it is to protect my brother. He can control my mind if he wants, but he likes letting me do this of free will. I'm here to destroy Baymax. I'm gonna come around, and look like I'm attacking you guys. You must, you _must_ get to the car before I injure you. I'm probably gonna have to take you back with me if you pass out,"

"Hiro you're not gonna take any of us," Gogo said, a little annoyed. Hiro began creeping towards the front of the garage.

"I don't have a choice, I need to play the part. I need to protect my brother," Hiro was about to burst in, "you better be ready,"

Hiro waited a second before running in front of the garage. He shot his hand beam at the back wall, in between Wasabi and Honey Lemon. Both ducked, and missed it. Gogo was carrying Baymax, and she ran for the car. He raised his hand, and purposefully shot behind her. She ducked, and continued running.

Fred and Wasabi ran for the car as well. They jumped in and drove away. Hiro went to take off again when another message came through his eye. _Take her_.

He had hoped Krei hadn't noticed, but he had. Honey Lemon was laying unconscious on the ground, under a small pile of rubble and debris. Hiro slowly walked over to the girl, and picked her up. He felt so awful doing this to his friend; his teammate. He couldn't help it though. He had to save his brother. He turned on his jet back and took off.

**Well, Hiro has grabbed Honey Lemon. Now her and Tadashi are going to be in the same compound ;). There should be more coming soon!**

**-Croc9400**


	4. Chapter 4: Control

**Chapter 4: Control**

**Don't yell at me, I know it's been a while, but I've been busy. School's out so I should be working on this more often. Key word **_**should…**_

Hiro flew back into the roof of the compound. Honey Lemon was waking up in his arms. Now the question came up; did he let Honey Lemon see him, or make sure she didn't see him at all? The question was answered for him when he hit the ground.

"Is she waking up?" Krei asked, walking into the room as the roof closed. Hiro nodded.

"You're not going to do to her what you did to me," Hiro said, moving towards Krei, "I won't let you,"

"Of course not. I couldn't, it took me five years to make all the stuff for you," he said, "give her here,"

Hiro clenched his jaw as he moved towards Krei, placing Honey Lemon in his arms.

"Go back to your room," Krei said, carrying Honey Lemon away, "and if you try and talk to your brother, I'll make sure you don't remember him ever again,"

Then Krei was gone. Hiro screamed and punched the wall with his metal hand. He made a significant dent in it before following directions in his eye back to his room. This way was cruel, it took him past Tadashi's cell. He stopped there for a moment, and stared at the blank door. Well, blank to anyone walking by, to him it was different. He had begun to memorize the little niches in the door. He stood there for a little longer before making his way back to his room.

It was when he arrived in his room that the trauma of what happened to him begun. The shock began to set in. There was a robotic system wired into his body, not to mention his entire left leg was gone, completely gone. He looked at his reflection on the glimmering wall. He didn't even look human anymore.

He began to hyperventilate and sweat. He began getting light-headed and his heart rate was speeding up. He was not in a healthy state at the moment. He was breathing loudly, and leaning on the wall. He was going into shock. Slowly, he began collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

"Oh my god," Tadashi had woken up. Instead of being surrounded by four grey walls, he was surrounded by three grey walls, and one wall of glass. That wasn't what surprised him most; it was who was on the other side of the glass.

"Honey Lemon," Tadashi got up off the slate of metal he called a bed, and moved towards the glass. He knocked on it lightly. She didn't move, she just laid there on the metal floor in such a way that Tadashi could not see if her stomach was moving up and down.

"Oh god. Honey Lemon. Please don't be dead," Tadashi said, pressing both hands on the glass.

"She's not dead," a voice boomed through the room, scaring Tadashi. He fell back, off the glass and onto the floor, "at least not yet,"

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Tadashi yelled.

"_I_ did nothing," the voice said, it was Krei, "this was all your brother,"

"No. No. It wasn't him," Tadashi said to himself, "What did you make him do?!"

"I made him doing nothing. He did it on his own accord," Krei said smugly.

"No, he would never!" Tadashi shouted. Krei just laughed, and then his voice was gone. Completely. Tadashi looked back at Honey Lemon, who had begun to stir. She woke up, frightened, and looked around frantically. She turned, and faced Tadashi. Her face showed both relief, shock, and terror. Tadashi ran to the glass, and placed his hands against it. Honey Lemon did the same. She began speaking, but Tadashi heard nothing.

"No…" he said softly. She couldn't hear him, and he couldn't hear her. This was almost worse than not being able to see her at all. Tadashi waved her hands around and said, "I can't hear you,"

He gestured to his ears then shook his head. Her expression dropped before she fell back onto the ground, and screamed. She covered her ears, and cowered on the floor. Tadashi banged furiously on the glass, trying to get to her. After his fists had become bruised, and some of the skin had split, making them bloody, he gave up, and leaned against the glass. She eventually joined him against the glass. Then he had an idea, he began tapping his fingers.

_Line dot dot, pause, line line line, double pause, line dot line line, pause, line line line, pause, dot dot line, double pause, line dot line pause, line dot pause, line line line, pause, dot line line, double pause, line line, pause, line line line, pause, dot dot dot, pause, dot line dot, pause, dot, double pause, line dot line dot, pause, line line line, pause, line dot dot, pause, dot, pause dot dot line line dot dot, pause, dot line dot line dot _

_**Do you know morse code? End message**_

_Line dot line line, pause, dot, pause, dot dot dot, pause, dot line dot line dot_

_**Yes. End message**_

Tadashi sighed in relief. He didn't remember her knowing morse code back when he was 'alive'. It had to be Hiro's doing. He would make them all learn morse code, or Wasabi, or Gogo, or Fred or Honey Lemon herself. Any of them could have proposed the morse code idea. Tadashi didn't care who had the idea to learn, but he was so happy. He could communicate with someone other than Allister Krei. Their conversations consisted of empty threats from both ends, so Tadashi was finally ready for a real conversation with someone. He began tapping again.

* * *

"This is awful, Absolutely terrible," Gogo said as she drove back to the mansion. They were going back to sift through the rubble to see if they could find anything. Wasabi sat next to her, and Fred was in the backseat with Baymax.

"Is it really safe to go back there?" Wasabi asked.

"I don't know," Gogo said, "but we need to see if we can get our hands on something; anything that can either save Hiro, or stop him,"

"Stop him? Fred stuck his head into the front seat, "you mean kill him?"

"It may be necessary," Gogo said, "he said Krei could control his mind, if he wanted. If he comes and attacks us, or anyone, and we can't reason with him, we may have to stop him,"

"We have Baymax now," Fred said, "can't we use his scanner to find Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Tadashi before that happens?"

"Yeah. We can," Gogo said, "but let's wait until morning. I don't think they'll do anything else,"

They drove into the darkness, unaware of what they should've done, and unaware of what was to come.

* * *

Hiro had experienced a lot of strange things throughout the last five years, but dying hadn't been added to the list until now. He was dead, and had been dead for almost an hour before Krei found him. He had gone into shock and died, but Krei was determined, and brought him back. This was the most real and scarring experience he had ever been through.

"I just made you," Krei had said, "I'm not just gonna let you die,"

That weirded Hiro out, and he was scared for what was to come. He almost wished he could've died, but then he would've died knowing his brother was alive, and not being able to talk to him.

He was now standing in the large room with the window on the ceiling. The sun was coming up, and day was coming. He could hear airplanes coming, and he began reflecting the sunlight off his chestplate.

_Dot dot dot, pause, line line line, pause, dot dot dot _

_**SOS**_

Hiro was glad that he had suggested they all learn morse code. He continued to signal SOS until Krei walked into the room.

"What do you want me to do now?" Hiro asked.

"You're going to go into the middle of town, and set it ablaze. You're going to kill everyone you see, then you'll spread a message. You are going to strike fear into the hearts of every citizen of San Fransokyo, and then eventually the entire country.

"Absolutely not," Hiro said. This had crossed a line. This was something he absolutely would not do. He would not go injure and kill innocent people! Not for himself, not for his brother, not for anyone.

"You know what this mean for Tadashi, and for you, if you don't," Krei said.

"I will not injure innocent people," Hiro said, "I will not _kill _innocent people. Not for anybody,"

"Very well," Krei said. He took a remote from his pocket, and hit a button. Hiro felt something come out of the eye, and go into his skull. Then he felt the pain. He screamed, and fell to his knees, clutching his head, "I'm sorry to say this part is a little invasive,"

Hiro gritted his teeth, and held back his screams. He felt his skull being drilled into, and liquid following the paths that were drilled. Then he felt something touch his brain, and he got what he felt was intense brain freeze. He couldn't hold it in anymore; the sweat was pouring down his face, and white hot pain was going through his head. He screamed. It didn't help much, but it helped a little. He then stopped screaming.

He felt the pain, immensely. His head was throbbing, and he could almost feel himself bleeding internally, but he know longer had control of his body. He told his arm to move, it wouldn't move. He told his leg to kick, it wouldn't kick. He told his mouth to scream, it wouldn't scream. He told his eyelids to blink, they .blink.

And suddenly he was flying. Up through the roof, and towards the city. He was going to do what Krei told him to. He was going to kill innocent people, and he had a feeling that Tadashi would be hurt as well. His resistance was futile, he had lost, and he would always lose. He wished he could give the people a warning; to get them out of the city. His and the country's only hope was that someone saw his SOS, and the likelihood of that was little to none.

**Spirit week was a few weeks ago, and there was superhero/villain day, and one of the math teachers dressed up as Callahan, mask and all. Looked exactly like him, I nearly screamed when I first saw him it was so awesome. And also, I wanna say, the morse code thing, I'm actually teaching myself morse so that was in their partially for my own practice. I won't do it anymore unless you guys really like it. **

**-Croc9400**


End file.
